


i'm nineteen and i'm on fire

by moonlightavenue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic Violence, F/F, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence, i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightavenue/pseuds/moonlightavenue
Summary: in which jiwoo gets constantly beaten up by her dad and none of her neighbors care. until yves becomes her neighbor.





	1. alll of the things we're taking send us to perfect places

Jiwoo's dad was drunk  _again._ She could hear him coming from the kitchen, leaving a trace of broken glasses behind him. Her mom had just arrived home after a stressful day at work. Her dad had been jobless for five months now, so her mom had to work on a second and a third shift in order to sustain their house. Yet, her dad spent  _rivers of money_ drinking everyday. Jiwoo was tired of it.

She could hear his footsteps going into his room, where her mom had just entered. It didn't take long. Jiwoo heard when he slapped her mom. Again and again. She couldn't handle it anymore. 

Jiwoo walked in and told him to stop. Of course, he didn't. He slapped Jiwoo's face over and over again, hitting it harder in the rhythm of her mom's crying sounds.

She was sure their neighbors could hear the screams, the violence and the crying for help that always followed it. But none of them did anything to help. They never did. 

_xxxxxx_

Haseul noticed Jiwoo was different that morning. The girl, usually bubbly and talkative, seemed locked inside her own world. She was barely participating of Haseul's conversation with her girlfriend Jinsol about this funny thing that happened on history class. Haseul and Jinsol were Jiwoo's seniors, the first girl got a scholarship for her singing skills while the last one got one for her dancing skills. They had been friends for years now. Jinsol knew something that might cheer Jiwoo up. So, she softly held Jiwoo's shoulder and said:

"Hey, I just heard from some friends at contemporary dance class that a cute girl has just been transferred to our school. She also got a dance scholarship. We'll probably see her around and get to be friends with her!" 

Haseul smiled seeing Jinsol's effort to catch Jiwoo's attention. Then, she said:

"Aren't you excited, Jiwoo? I know how _fond_ of pretty girls you are."

Jiwoo smiled a bit. She loved being recognized by her  _gayness._ She was going to tease Haseul with her answer, then the pretty girl they were talking about appeared. 

Jiwoo lost her breath for a bit. The girl was gorgeous. She had her hair up and was wearing a typical gym outfit: tight Adidas pants and a black tank top. She got closer to Jinsol and said:

"Hey, you're Jinsol, right? I'm Yves, a new student. The class leader told me you could show me around here, since she was busy and we'll be studying together."

"Hey, I'm Jinsol! Sure, I can show you around. Should we go now? I'm afraid we'll miss history class if we don't hurry up."

The two girls who would soon be classmates left smiling. Jiwoo could see by Haseul's eyes that she was jealous. But she pretended to not notice it and dragged the older girl to their math class. 

_xxxxxx_

Jiwoo's dad was drunk. He went straight to her room this time. Apparently, she forgot to turn off the bathroom's light. That was enough for him to release pure anger and violence on Jiwoo's face and body. She screamed asking for help, but her mom wasn't home yet. And she knew her neighbors would never help. It was just the repetition of what always happened. Her dad, drunk, violence, screams, crying. Except something different happened that time. The bell rang. 

Her dad quickly went to see who it was. She could hear a familiar voice. It was Yves. The girl had a pink skirt and a white shirt on, her eyes kind of trembling from fear and worry. 

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor. I just moved in and even though I heard this was a safe neighborhood, I heard screams. Is everything okay?" 

Jiwoo gathered all courage she had left to step in by the door. She said:

"Hey, Yves. Everything's okay. Remember how you met Jinsol earlier? So, she told me to tell you something. Can I come over to your place so we could talk? My dad is kinda tired."

Jinsol hadn't said anything to Jiwoo about Yves. She was just trying to find a way to get out of her house and show her dad she knew Yves. Yves seemed confused, but she nodded and started to walk with Jiwoo towards her house. Jiwoo felt  _safe._ It was something she wasn't used to. 

 


	2. i know you know

 Jiwoo knew Yves wasn't stupid. It was clear to her that the older girl knew what was happening at Jiwoo's house almost daily, especially when they were neighbors. So, Jiwoo wasn't exactly surprised when Yves said they had to talk about the whole situation at her house.

"I know it's complicated, Jiwoo. But you need to call the cops."

"I really can't, though. My mom feels some kind of twisted love for the dirtbag that is my father, so she would never forgive me if I called the cops on him."

"But Jiwoo... I can't sleep knowing that you're always at risk, being inside a violent environment. You need to do something."

"Yves... I appreciate your concern, I really do. But there's nothing we can do. Please, stop talking about this."

_xxxxx_

Jinsol and Yves had homework at their dancing class. Their teacher told them their school would soon hold a big event to all students and their parents, so they thought that each class could do something special. Their job was to make something remarkable, based on some real life concern. Jinsol had no ideas and started to freak out, until Yves held her hand and said:

"Don't freak out, silly. I know exactly what we can do."

_xxxxxx_

Soon, their performance started. Yves could see Jiwoo and her mom seating next to Haseul and their parents, having a sweet family moment. She reminded herself once again that she was doing this for them.

Jinsol had a completely black outfit, while Yves had a white one. The song playing was Turning into you by Temptress. The girls started to hug and pretend to kiss, like they were on a happy relationship. Jiwoo could feel Haseul's jealousy taking over her, which made her laugh. She wasn't sure of how Jinsol and Yves' performance was related to a real life concern, but she soon would.

Jinsol started to hit Yves over and over again, the older girl getting smaller and smaller while her face started to look red and completely sad. The music started to get faster and so did Jiwoo's heartbeat. She knew what that performance was about. Jinsol represented her father and Yves represented her mom or even herself. She couldn't hold her tears back when Jinsol gave Yves a final kick, leaving her dead body on the floor. They exchanged shirts as a way to say Jinsol's hatred had been enough to poison Yves until she died, the younger girl holding Yves on her arms and crying.

Soon, Jiwoo could feel her mom holding her hand tightly and crying. She knew what she had to do.

_xxxxxx_

Jiwoo's father was arrested. Jiwoo was finally safe. And ready to be Yves' girlfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me 20 years to write this u.u i blame college


	3. i whisper things and the city sings them back to you.

Haseul realized she _loved_ Vivi. Who could know that getting into a relationship where falling in love was _forbidden_ would make her fall in love? She had never experienced something so intense before. She loved Vivi's tiny dimples that appeared whenever she smiled, loved to hear the older girl be a nerd about Doctor Who and beg Haseul to watch it, loved to hang out at Vivi's house and see how each detail of her room's decorations perfectly matched her personality.

Mostly, she just _loved_ Vivi. But she wasn't sure Vivi felt as strongly.  
  
_xxxxxx_  
  
Gladly, she _did_ feel as strongly. Both of them didn't accept Jinsol and Jungeun's confessions, making the girls feel confused until they got over their crushes and got back together. Everything made sense again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> isa tries to write angst. (the 3rd try)


End file.
